1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to riding type mowers having a mower unit connected to the chassis thereof in such a manner as to be capable of freely moving upwards and downwards.
2. Description of Related Art
In conventional riding type mowers, a mower unit is moved downwards when an operation mechanism is operated, and when the moving device has moved downwards to a set height, a stopper acts, and downward motion of the mower unit stops. In this way, by simply operating the operation mechanism to a downward-movement side, conventional riding type mowers can accurately move a mower unit downward to a desired height set by a stopper.
This type of riding type mower is presented, for example, in JP 2002-238325A (paragraphs 0033 and 0034; FIG. 2, FIG. 4, and FIG. 6).
The mower disclosed therein is configured such that a hydraulic cylinder (equivalent to an operation mechanism) is linked to a mower constituting a mower unit through an action of an elevation link mechanism (equivalent to a linking mechanism), and when the elevation link mechanism is operated by the hydraulic cylinder, the mower is moved upwards and downwards with respect to a riding type vehicle (equivalent to a self-propelled chassis). Further, the configuration thereof is such that a stopper acts on a restraint pin provided in a drive arm of the elevation link mechanism, setting the limit of a swinging motion of the drive arm. As a result, a downward motion limit of the elevation link mechanism is set, and therefore, a downward motion limit of the mower is set. A lower limit adjustment mechanism is configured such that by rotating an adjustment knob disposed below a driving seat so as to adjust the stopper through rotation thereof, a height of a rotational stepwise stopper surface of the stopper is selected and the downward swinging motion limit of the drive arm is adjusted.
When employing the above-described conventional technology, since an adjustment knob constituting a lower limit adjustment element for adjusting the stopper through rotation thereof is linked to the stopper such that the adjustment knob is rotated about an axis of rotation identical to an axis of rotation of the stopper, if the stopper is, for example, disposed so as to act on the linking mechanism of the mower unit and the operation mechanism, the lower limit adjustment element must be disposed below the driving seat, and therefore, the lower limit adjustment element becomes difficult to operate and lower limit adjustment of the moving device becomes difficult to perform.